First Love
by Phephe
Summary: Basically it's as the title says, Kai has just entered college on a new course, and when at the college he ends up falling in love for the very first time, which is very unexpected.


A.N. This is basically about Kai's first ever love, it starts with Kai in bed with Ty (ie Tyson), and goes into a back flash to show you what happened to get him there, this is where Kai is starting college, on a new course, where he meets Ty.

There are some points in this story that may seem offensive to gay people, don't take it offensive it's not meant like it probably sounds, anyway if I thought it to be such a bad thing I wouldn't write about it, plus I'm gay myself so no worries there, I'm gay and proud, best thing I ever did, so don't look at it as a bad thing with what I've written! First Love 

Kai lay on the bed next to Ty this had been the best day of his entire life and nothing could screw this all up, nothing at all he was so happy it was ridiculous! How had this all come together like this, how the hell had he ended up spending the night at Ty's, just after he'd told him that he had a crush on him. He lay on the bed and thought over the whole thing.

Back flash

Kai entered the college ready for his first day, he was extremely nervous, but then again so were the other hundred odd people who's first day it was going to be. Only thing is they were nervous for different reason's, they were nervous of not meeting new people, of getting lost in the building. Kai was different, he's already been in this building before, he could get lost, but he wasn't nervous about it at all. He wasn't nervous of meeting new people either, he didn't expect to make friends and he'd gone so many years without them he didn't really care all that much. The thing that he was nervous about was the fact of not understanding this properly, or having people pick on him for being who he is, for him being a loner.

He walked down to his lesson, it was English in room S112, with a female tutor, which he'd previously had before so he wasn't too nervous as he had a tutor who he knew and knew him. He knew a lot about English, and what the course was going to involve, and thought it to be an easy subject. The lesson came and went, Kai wasn't impressed, and already he wanted to go home. He walked around town for his hour break wondering what to do he was really bored!

He went back to college, things playing with his mind, as he wondered where his Psychology lesson was going to be, he wanted to have a girlfriend, he wanted to be attracted to someone, he was 17 and never actually been attracted to someone. He entered his classroom, he knew it was his lesson, as he knew this tutor as well; she had previously worked at his high school with him.

Time went by, Kai like his Psychology and Sociology lessons the most they were new and fantastic. English was all right and ICT was boring. Then one day Dai overheard some of the students in his lesson talking about a programme he liked "Pokemon" and they were talking about beybladeing. Out of nowhere he walked up to them, not a clue what it was he was doing.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked the two boys, both boys looked at him giving him their full attention "Do you actually like Pokemon and beybladeing, or are you taking the piss?" Kai really did love these two things, but he couldn't believe why he was defending them, then again they were laughing as they were saying things about them. The one boy looked at him confused.

"I actually like them. Why?" he stated questioningly

"Oh right, it's just I collect Pokemon on DVD and I love to Beyblade. I use them a lot and have DVD's of my recorded battles" The boy's mouth seemed to drop slightly, more in shock.

"I LOVE YOU MAN" he shouted, closing his mouth and lowering his arms, as he had thrown them up while shouting "I said that a little loud didn't I?" he giggled with his friend, and Kai walked off, once again on his own.

Time went past and Kai went to and from lessons. He was noticing more things around him, mostly about that boy he had previously spoken to. The boys name was Ty; he'd never heard the name before and wondered about it over and over. He even sent an email to this names college e-mail address, wondering if he'll ever get a reply.

"Hey Kai!" Kai looked up; he had just entered his psychology lesson and was about to sit down "Did you send me an e-mail?" It was Ty, a slight heat rush covered Dai's face. Was he blushing? What the hell was going on?

"Yea I did!" He looked away ready to sit down

"Would you mind moving some seats!" a student came over to Kai, it seemed more of a request than a question, in Kai's opinion anyway. Kai looked at him blankly, grabbing his stuff, he started to move.

"Hey Kai come sit with me" called Ty from the other corner of the class, Kai wasn't too sure how to react to this, but did as he felt he was told and went over to Ty.

An the time of the lesson went by, Kai spoke to Ty several time, finding out that he had a lot more in common with Ty than he thought. Kai really couldn't get Ty out of his head; every part of him was perfect. He had the most gorgeous eyes and really amazing hair.

'Wait!' Kai thought to himself 'what am I saying here? Why can't I get Ty out of my head? This doesn't mean…that I…do I...?' Kai became very confused, was he really, finally, falling for someone? 'But he is…well a he!' Kai claimed to himself 'but he is really…shit am I gay?' Kai couldn't believe it he had always insisted that he was straight.

Then yet more time passed by and Kai accepted his, major, crush on Ty. The tow boys became closer, becoming very good friends. It seemed strange however; how Ty had made the friendship official, it was all decided on a handshake. Kai had only been telling Ty what he did in his spare time, containing nothing, nothing and staring at the river sometimes feeding the swans. Ty had felt sorry for Kai saying he'd be his friend and even shaking his hand on it.

Ty was a really great person and seemed completely amazing Kai didn't want to get him angry or upset. So he made a decision, he wasn't going to tell Ty absolutely anything about his stupid crush/slight obsession. He decided, that he was going to wait till the end of the year, then maybe tell him then, or at least give him a note telling him, after all they probably won't see ach other after that, Kai was so used to people not keeping in touch with him and not talking to him anymore, so he didn't think it to be any different.

Then on one very fateful day, something that haunted Kai the most happened the very same day he brought in all his DVD's for Ty to borrow. They were in their Psychology lesson, talking about personal space. Several times Kai would give the occasional glance, as per usual, towards Ty; he just wished he could stare at him all day.

"Right Kai, Ty and the two girls at the back are another group" Kai looked at his Psychology tutor on hearing his name, what was going on? "You'll be doing a bit of an experiment" she explained "first it will be male walking to male, then male to female and vis versa, then woman walking to woman. Do this from walking from front to front, then front to back and from the side" Kai panicked as he looked beside him at Ty 'I can't do that!' he thought to himself ' I wouldn't have a personal space with Ty he's soo…" Kai looked at his tutor.

"Excuse me" he called to her "but I can't do it" he proclaimed

"Why not Kai?" asked his tutor

"I just can't!" he proclaimed once more. The tutor gave up at that and let Kai sit and watch all of the other students doing the task at hand. He felt guilty in himself, and let down for letting Ty down, what was he supposed to do? He felt hurt in himself, as he couldn't understand why he couldn't have just done it anyway. He punished himself inside for being such an idiot. He got a piece of paper and started writing on it, ready to give it to Ty.

Kai: Do you want to know whom I've got a crush on?

Kai felt his heart beginning to beat faster and faster, what was he going to do if Ty guessed or…well what was he going to say when he told him the truth?

Ty: Ok then

Kai started to boil up, this was it, this was where he was going to tell Ty everything and it was going to go all wrong, he probably won't see Ty ever again after all this.

Kai: It's you

Kai felt tears starting to swell in his eyes. Why was it he had become so weak on these very few weeks of knowing Ty? He had been so strong before; he had always bottled things up and always scared people off, just for being who he was!

Ty: That's cool

Kai couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at the note before him. All the tears that had been about to drop from his eyes seemed to dry up, and he felt ok again, but he also felt slightly different, after all Ty hadn't said 'you dirty gay, fuck off'

Kai: Are you serious, I tell you that I've had a crush on you and I'm almost near tears here and you just say that's cool.

Ty: Look I've got some issues at the moment I'll tell you about them when we're on our break

So they went on their break and that was it, Kai didn't know what to do about it all so he just followed Ty. Ty was a smoker, Kai couldn't believe it when he had found out, he had thought that smoking was such a bad habit and completely disgusting, he couldn't believe that someone as perfect as Ty could possibly smoke, especially considering that Kai had always said that he would never date a smoker. They headed away from the entire group and went somewhere where they could talk in private.

Ty told Kai that the problem was that he had a girlfriend, Kai couldn't believe it; he had always thought that Ty might have been gay as he always brought up those kinds of issues when they were in Sociology. Although he kind of thought this would happen as well, things always went wrong for him, he hadn't had a simple good thing ever happen to him ever.

As they realised what time it was, and that they were due in to their lesson back from their break, they got up and started to walk back to the college, they were in the study centre for their next part of Psychology.

"Can I just ask you something though?" Kai asked as they walked up the college steps, Ty looked at him questioningly "Would it be alright if we meet up after Psychology and talk some more?" Ty smiled at him

"Yea course we can!" Kai smiled and the two teens headed up the steps and through the automatic doors, entering the college. They headed up to the top floor to Psychology, it was being held in the study centre for this hour. Ty went and sat down with his usual group, pulling out a chair and offering it to Kai, Kai sat and waited nervously and impatiently for the lesson to end, he started to bite the end of his pen, there wasn't much left of the end of it when he had finished.

They left the study centre and started to descend the many steps, to get out of the college. "We'll go for a coffee. Is that alright?" asked Ty as he exited the college. Kai nodded his replay, he didn't really care where they went, and he was going to spend some time with Ty. Ty may have a girlfriend, but it was good that Ty wasn't angry and they were going somewhere together. When they arrived at the coffee shop Ty ordered his coffee and Kai insisted on paying for it. They went to the end corner of the coffee house, sitting down together on the sofa. Suddenly Ty giggled slightly, Kai looked at him confused. Ty looked at him holding out his arm "This is how much I like you" he noted "my arm won't stop shaking" Kai blushed unsure of what it was that Ty meant by 'how much he liked him'. Kai was completely embarrassed; he'd never felt like this before, which embarrassed him even more. Kai took out his note pad and started to write.

Kai: I'm really embarrassed, like I previously said to you, I want to do something but I just can't, like when you told me your arm was shaking, I wanted to hold your hand to try and top it from shaking but…I just can't

Kai passed the note over to Ty, he wasn't sure why he was telling him this, it just felt right to tell Ty everything now, now that he knew of the feelings he has for the younger blunette. Ty then started to write back, he handed the notepad back to its owner, who then read it to himself.

Ty: If you want to do something then, just do it.

Kai blushed to himself, but his confidence grew very slightly. Ty had basically told him to take his hand. Kai still blushed as he took hold of Ty's hand very nervously. Ty saw the look on Kai's face and smirked to himself. He grabbed hold of Kai and pulled him, so Kai was lying in his arms, and he could hold the elder blunette. That's when Kai felt the strangest feeling he had ever had, he was so confused, but he liked it, he liked it a hell of a lot. Kai felt rally embarrassed and again as he pulled out his notepad, started writing on it.

Kai: Do you realise that you're my first crush; I've never been attracted to anyone before not even a famous person.

Ty read the note "Seriously?" Kai nodded, Ty seemed really chuffed with himself, which made Kai smile.

So they sat there for a while lying holding each other. Ty eventually started taking about a 'really ace' poster that he wanted. Kai went into his pocket and drew out some money, giving it to the younger blunette.

"Take it!" Kai insisted "Buy the poster." He noted. In the end Ty had no choice, so he took the money, well Kai put it in his wallet so he had no choice, one way or the other. Eventually it was time for Ty to go, he had tan hour bus ride to catch, Kai was quite upset, he didn't want it to end, he didn't want to go home and…home? No Kai couldn't go home, he's just admitted to his crush that he really liked him, that felt to him like he was admitting he was gay out loud. If he went home and he saw, his, face he'd know he'd be in trouble, he couldn't go and face him after he'd just admitted he was gay, Kai wouldn't be able to, he'd now let him down all the way. Ty turned to him and looked at him. "I can't go home" he chuckled "If my grandfather found out I was gay…I don't know what he'd do, but I couldn't face him, I'll have to sort something out." Ty seemed somewhat worried by this remark, looking at Kai with full sympathy.

"Do you want to come to mine?" He asked. Kai was somewhat shocked by this question, they didn't actually know each other all that well, and he had just admitted he had a crush on the young teen. Why would Ty want this weird person who had a crush on him, go over to his house?

"Are you sure?" he answered with yet another question.

"Of course I am, it will be great we can watch the DVD's you brought" Ty laughed to himself, walking towards the bus station. Kai was slightly baffled; Ty had basically answered his own question, and had insisted on it.

When they got to the bus station they sat and waited for Ty's bus to pull up. Kai couldn't figure out what he was doing, but he took hold of Ty's hand, holding it he felt like he was in another life, another life in another world, everything was different. Eventually the bus came, and they headed towards Ty's home. There was actually two buses' they had to catch. When they got there, Kai saw all of, well most of Ty's family. They eventually went up to Ty's bedroom, Ty put on one of the DVD's. They sat, or rather lay there for hours, watching the T.V; Kai once again took hold of Ty's hand.

Latter that night, Ty's brother walked in and Ty broke away from Kai rather fast. "Mum's going to bed now, so keep it down ok?"

"Yea we'll go downstairs now" replied Ty, getting off the bed, grabbing the DVD's and switching off his T.V he headed downstairs, Kai not far behind. They sat downstairs I the living room, they sat on the floor cuddled up together with a quilt over them. They were up till 2am watching the T.V. Kai felt the happiest he'd ever felt in his whole life, 17 years and this was the most perfect day of all of those days.

They went to bed, Ty gave Kai some clothes to sleep in, and a tooth brush so he could brush his teeth.

Forward Flash

And now Kai had brushed his teeth and was climbing into bed, next to the guy who had completely changed his life. Once again, Kai searched for Ty's hand, and took hold of it, Ty then pulled Kai over, into a cuddle and Kai smiled. This day was getting better and better, he'd never been soo happy and it was fantastic, for once he wasn't even thinking about what would happen future wise, after all Ty had a girlfriend, Kai didn't think of any of it he was extremely happy.

Then out of nowhere, Ty put his finger on Kai's chin, Kai thought nothing of it, but just smiled as his chin was lifted up, then Ty kissed him. Kai laid there completely stunned.

"O…K…I didn't see that coming" Kai blushed slightly

"That was kind of the point" Ty replied Kai lifted his courage

"Do it again" Kai wanted it to happen again, he hadn't kissed back before and he wanted to. So Ty touched his chin, and they lay there kissing passionately.

"This kind of means I'll have to break up with my girlfriend" Ty noted, as they started to relax in each others arms, Kai felt really guilty

"I'm sorry! But I do kind of hope that this isn't a dream."

"It's not so don't worry" So they fell asleep, there in each others arms, and Kai knew that he'd forever remember that day.

A.N. Well there you go, I just couldn't help but write that story, I like it anyway, but I have my reasons, after all I did write it, and I must admit some places aren't that good. Anyway to the point please review, I would just love to hear what you have to say to be honest. So just tell me everything that you thought about this story, I won't be writing another chapter to it either, so don't ask if I can, it stops where it is for a completely good reason.


End file.
